A Lunar Revelation
by Lily Truesdale
Summary: Full summary inside. Needs better title. Set following the events of The Course of True Love (And First Dates) and goes through the series. Rating may go up for some themes and possible lemons (though doubtful on the lemons)
1. Prolog

~A Lunar Revelation~

~Lily Truesdale~

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

Prolog: Awkward but Perfect

It was 11pm when Magnus Bane walked into his loft in Brooklyn, his glittery black hair in messy spikes and his gold cat eyes glazed over in bliss. He heard a yell outside, followed by a crash and a few curses. He couldn't help but chuckle, the thought of his boyfriend, a strong, graceful, and very agile shadowhunter, falling down the steps after an _ohh_ so sweet goodnight kiss. Magnus touched his lips lightly, the feeling of his beautiful nephilim's lips still lingering like a ghost. A soft voice dragged him from his thoughts.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back till morning Magnus." A feminine voice giggled. Magnus looked up to see a pale and petite, but very pretty young woman with reddish brown hair tied back in a damp, messy ponytail, and stormy gray cat eyes filled with amusement and slight curiosity. Magnus sighed as he slowly slid to the floor. She looked at him in concern.

"Dad are you alright? You've never done that before after a first date, and to be honest you look drunk…" She asked as she walked over to him. She looked like she was ready for bed, the baggy t-shirt slid off her thin shoulder, and peaking under the hem of the shirt she wore were multi-colored shorts. Magnus smiled up at her.

"I'm fine Luna. Just happy…" He replied. Luna giggled as she sat down next to him, summoning up two cans of soda from the fridge and handing one to her dad. He took it and took a sip.

"Alright. So how was your first date with the hot blue-eyed shadowhunter?" She asked, having no shame what-so-ever in admitting that her dad's boyfriend was hot. The two shared the same tastes, namely that they both loved black hair and blue eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"No hon. If things don't work out you can't have him." He teased. Luna laughed.

"I know. He's gay. I caught the whole conversation you two had Tuesday, along with that sweet kiss. He'll remember that one. But in either case, you still didn't answer my question." She replied. Magnus smiled as he began to explain the date, leaving out some details like the lovely make-out session that happened before they left the loft, though knowing her she probably already knew.

"So basically the date was awkward, being as it was his first EVER date and he had no effing clue what he was doing, but it turned out perfect in the end right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Aww…that's just sweet…" She cooed before taking a sip out of her soda. The two sat in silence for a minute.

"You know, you're gonna have a hell of a time with this one. Him being closeted and all. Add in that it's his first EVER relationship…you'd best go slow or you both may do things you'll regret. Not trying to nag, just warning you. We don't want a repeat of that asshole vampire that you dated for a bit when I first started living here." She explained. Magnus nodded.

"I know. But I have a feeling it'll be different. I think this time it'll play out like I want it to…and I really really hope he won't break my heart…" He mused as his eyes slid closed and he leaned over so his elbows rested on his knees and his head was pressed against his right elbow, the can of soda in his right hand. Luna took in the picture and sighed.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you're 600 years old…you look 19 and have this air to you that's almost like blissful innocence and like a dreamer. It's pretty in a way…" She mused, her elbow resting on her knee, her head in her hand. Magnus smiled.

"I don't let my long life make me bitter hon. It's something you learn as you live through so much…" He replied. Luna squeezed his hand in a comforting manor.

"And that's a good thing, to me at least. It makes you much more pleasant to be around. Some of the warlocks I've met either from your parties or as your clients are just so bitter and crabby I don't think even them getting laid will be enough." She replied. At that, the two warlocks busted out laughing to the point of tears. Magnus wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh god Luna…are you sure you're not my biological daughter?" He joked. Luna nodded.

"Yes dad. As much as I act like you, and the fact that we have the same eye type, I look every bit like my mother and my father is a demon." She replied laughing.

"Just making sure. Oh god…" He replied as he wiped away another tear. Luna calmed herself first.

"But back to the main topic, when do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"You already have met him Luna." Magnus replied sarcastically. She punched him in the arm.

"You know what I mean smartass." She replied. He pouted as he rubbed his arm.

"I don't know to be honest. Could be tomorrow or it could be a month from now. It's basically whenever he can sneak away from the Institute. As irritating as it is, I'm willing to wait as long as he needs. He's sweet and honest, and not to mention has the same innocence you say that I have, kind of…" He replied as he tried to describe his boyfriend, with a little difficulty. She sighed.

"Remember dad, go slow with him. The whole dating scene is new to him, and you don't wanna scare him off." She replied. He nodded as she stood up.

"Well come on. We both have work tomorrow, and while my job at the library is nothing compared to your clients, we still need our beauty sleep. Though more than likely I'll be up late reading again…" She stated, muttering the last part. Magnus chuckled as he mussed her hair.

"My little girl, the walking library." He spoke affectionately. She punched him, this time in the chest.

"Shut up…can't help that I'm addicted to reading…" She muttered. He laughed and hugged her to his chest. She hugged him back.

"I love you dad. I really do hope that you're right, and that this does play out like you want it to." She stated. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Luna. So do I…" He replied. The two stood like that for a minute before Magnus let go of her and left to get ready for bed. Luna looked at the retreating form of the man she called her father before walking into her room and grabbing a spellbook off the bookshelf and snuggling into bed. Halfway through, she felt sleep tug at her and she drifted off, the last thought in her mind being a simple prayer.

_Alec Lightwood, please don't break my dad's heart…_

* * *

Did it fail? Was it awesome? Did I royally fuck up the characters? Tell me in your review.

~Lily Truesdale~


	2. One

~A Lunar Revelation~

~Lily Truesdale~

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

One: Meeting

A few days later, about 8pm, Magnus heard a buzz at the gate. He sighed.

_Last one…hopefully…_ He thought as he got up to answer the buzzing noise. Today had been hectic with clients, and it drove him nuts with some of their requests.

"WHO DARES CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?!" He yelled.

_"It's me."_ A familiar voice spoke. Magnus's eyes grew happily and opened the gate before checking his reflection in the mirror. His makeup looked fine, and his black hair was still in spikes, despite running his hand through his hair so much that day, but it didn't sparkle nearly as much as it had this morning. He snapped his fingers and a light dusting of glitter appeared in his hair. He smiled, satisfied before going to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a pale boy that was an inch or so shorter than him that had black hair and lovely blue eyes. He wore a simple dark faded sweater and dark jeans. Magnus's arms immediately went around the boy's waist, pulling him close as he kissed his lips sweetly.

"Alec! What a lovely surprise. Come in." He exclaimed as he pulled Alec through the door and kicked it shut before pulling him to the couch. The two sat down on the couch and Magnus magicked up two cups of tea before turning on the TV to a random show he didn't really care for. He smiled at the beautiful blue-eyed nephilim.

"Not that I mind the sudden visit, but is there any special reason I get to see you today beautiful?" He asked. Alec blushed as he leaned in and slowly rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I-I just wanted to…is that ok?" He asked. Magnus smiled and pulled him close, Alec's head resting nicely on his chest.

"Perfectly fine my darling Alexander. I don't mind in the slightest." Magnus reassured the beautiful shadowhunter. Alec smiled as his eyes slid closed, feeling oddly comfortable in the warlock's arms. His eyes opened again and he looked at Magnus. He reached up and captured his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss. Magnus kissed back, just enjoying the feeling of his shadowhunter's lips on his. Alec pulled away after a moment, but Magnus wasn't having any of that. Gently, he reached out and pulled Alec in for another kiss, this time, Magnus's tongue slowly parting the boy's lips. Things soon became heated and the next thing Magnus knew, he was on his back with the beautiful nephilim on top of him, just kissing him slowly but passionately, his hands resting on either side of the warlock's head, long slender fingers buried in his glittery ebony spikes. _Go slow Magnus, go slow…_ Magnus kept reminding himself, even though his body wanted nothing more than for him to spread his legs for the blue-eyed nephilim. Magnus's tongue playfully wrestled with Alec's as his hands slowly ran over the boy's back and sides under his sweater, his perfectly manicured nails lightly scratching his skin. Alec moaned softly, the pleasure making him press closer against Magnus's body, the slow friction driving them both crazy, soft moans escaping their lips between slow and sweet kisses. They were so lost in their sweet make-out session that Magnus didn't hear a door open and light footsteps enter the room.

"I know you love being a little bit of an exhibitionist dad, but you know you should probably move to the bedroom if you don't want Mr. Closeted-Blue-Eyes-Hottie here to be caught." A feminine voice giggled. Magnus sent his adoptive daughter a glare as Alec's face heated up and he pushed away from his boyfriend quickly, falling over the end of the couch and crashing into the end table. Both warlocks winced.

"Darling are you ok?" Magnus asked going to check on the shadowhunter. Alec opened his eyes to see two pairs of cat eyes staring down at him in concern. He recognized Magnus's lovely gold eyes, but the stormy gray ones weren't ringing any bells what so ever. He looked into the stormy gray eyes in confusion and a little bit of jealousy slipped through.

"Who are you?" He asked. His eyes focused and he saw that the eyes belonged to a girl with reddish brown hair woven up and back out of her face. She turned her head and Alec noticed a black ink pen stabbed through her hair. He attempted to get up, but both Magnus and the girl kept their hands on his chest.

"Easy Alec. We'll have you patched up in a second. I'm Luna by the way…" Luna ordered as the two warlocks patched him up and cleaned the mess. Alec didn't catch the rest of what she was saying. The jealousy in him didn't go away, but it settled itself for the time being. Once the mess had been cleaned, Luna held out her hand to Alec, and he noticed a simple silver ring with what looked like multi-colored lines going across the band randomly on her right middle finger.

"Luna Lyn Bane. Nice to meet you Alec." She greeted formally. Alec shook her hand.

"Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you too. Umm…who are you to Magnus exactly?" He replied, vaguely remembering the girl's name, but didn't catch the rest of the explanation from the splitting headache. Luna giggled sweetly.

"I'm Magnus's apprentice, but I consider him to be like my father, and he's my closest friend. He's taught me how to control my powers and gave me a proper home, since before then I lived in the library…" She explained. Alec nodded as Magnus's arms went around his waist. Oddly enough, Alec relaxed around this girl. He guessed it was because she was Magnus's adoptive daughter in a sense. He gave her a small smile and let himself relax against his boyfriend's chest. Magnus smiled before looking at his daughter.

"You still live in a library Luna. It's called your room. I swear putting your room in the small spellbook library I have was a bad idea…" He replied. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Being addicted to reading and knowledge is much healthier than smoking and getting high. The most you can get from reading is a headache if you're having a hard time comprehending what you're reading." She retorted. Alec felt Magnus's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"True, but being all-knowing isn't always a good thing. You should know that." He replied. Luna rolled her eyes.

"There's a specific difference in being all-knowing, and being a know-it-all. A know-it-all is a jackass." She retorted and both Magnus and Alec laughed at that. The warlock girl smirked.

"Glad to know I could make you all laugh. Now if you'll excuse me," She started moving past her dad and his boyfriend to the fridge and grabbing a container with leftovers in it. "I'm gonna enjoy my dinner because I'm too lazy to cook tonight. But before I go, here's a little tid-bit for you Alec. I read in a book that if you keep pinning for the impossible, you'll never realize that you have exactly what you're looking for right in front of you. You probably don't understand that, but you will eventually. Trust me." She finished before walking back towards her room before turning around and setting her food back down on the counter. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Magnus on the cheek.

"I approve dad." She whispered low enough so Alec didn't hear her. Alec looked between the two of them, who were sharing knowing smiles between each other. He felt Luna's stormy gray eyes on him.

"It was nice to meet you, Alec Lightwood." She spoke sweetly, a devious smirk on her face as she took her food to her room along with a can of soda. Once the men heard a door close, Alec looked over at his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" He asked.

"Yes darling?" Magnus replied.

"Should I be worried about her? Will you ditch me if she doesn't like me?" Ale asked, his blue eyes showing slight insecurity. Magnus smiled and kissed him.

"Oh Alexander, that isn't the case. Though I value her opinion, she has said time and time again that who I date is my choice, and whether she likes the person I'm with has no bearing what-so-ever on whether I date them or not. Though you're in luck, she does like you a great deal." He reassured. Alec smiled.

"Ok." He replied leaning into his boyfriend, his cheeks tinted a lovely pink.

"Now where were we…Ahh I remember…I was kissing my beautiful angel." Magnus whispered before pulling the blushing blue-eyed nephilim into a sweet kiss…

* * *

Did it fail? Was it awesome? Did I royally fuck up the characters? Tell me in your review.

~Lily Truesdale~


	3. Two

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

_Two: Your Typical Family (Hardly)_

It had been a few days since Magnus and Luna saw Alec, and while Alec and Magnus still texted and had their late night calls, Luna could see the longing to see Alec, to touch and hold him to his chest was still in her father's eyes. This was the one reason Luna hated the Nephilim as a whole. Not because they tried to eradicate all Downworlders ("The actions of few shouldn't condemn all." as she read in a book.) but because of their hypocritical views towards others. It always pissed her off when people hid their feelings because typically hiding those feelings meant one or both were going to get hurt.

Unrequited love was painful, but requited love and sneaking around was even worse, and could even kill the relationship.

So when Luna heard the buzzer sound, she headed over to the window and saw Alec standing there. She grinned before speaking into the buzzer.

"WHO DARES DISTURBE THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!" She yelled, impressed with herself that she could sound a lot like her father.

"It's Alec." Alec's lovely voice spoke through the speaker. Luna grinned and buzzed him up before opening the door to the loft and stood in the doorway. Alec walked up and frowned.

"Is Magnus not home?" He asked. Luna shook her head, her reddish-brown braid shaking against her back.

"He isn't, but feel free to come in and relax. He actually went to get me groceries because I was too lazy to do it today. Besides the fact it was his turn to do the shopping anyway. He's on his way back though." She replied as she checked her phone and saw a text from Magnus. Alec nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?" Luna offered.

"Coffee sounds good. Thanks." Alec replied. Luna disappeared into the kitchen and returned with three steaming mugs One was plain black, one was purple, and the last was an explosion of glittery color. Alec smiled, only Magnus would have something like that. Luna handed him the black mug.

"I left the coffee black because I wasn't sure how you like your coffee." She explained. Alec smiled at her.

"Thanks. And black is good." He replied. Luna stuck her tongue out.

"I hate coffee unless it's the caramel mocha iced coffee I get from Mickey Ds. And even then I have to chug it to keep it from getting watered down." She replied sipping on the raspberry tea she made for herself. Alec laughed.

"You know my daughter, when you told me I had a surprise for when I got home, I never expected to see a steaming cup of coffee on the table and a gorgeous shadowhunter sitting on my couch." The voice of Magnus Bane echoed through the apartment. The groceries floated to their respective places in the kitchen and Luna grinned again.

"Hey dad. Please tell me you got everything I need for tonight…" She greeted. Magnus smiled.

"Of course." He replied before turning to Alec, who smiled. Magnus's smile widened before sitting down next to him and pulling him into his arms.

"I've missed you Alexander." He whispered, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. Alec kissed him back.

"I've missed you too." He replied. Luna smiled at them.

"Ok so before you two go off to make out, I'm gonna go cook dinner. Care to stay Alec?" She asked. Alec smiled.

"As long as your cooking isn't anything like Isabelle's then sure." He replied. Luna giggled.

"Dear, MY cooking is actually decent. You should be more concerned about Magnus. There's a reason why he occasionally steals Chinese takeout. He can't cook to save his life!" She replied laughing. Magnus shot her a playful glare as he took a sip of coffee from the glittery color explosion mug.

"Oh shush Luna. You weren't much better when you first started living here." He retorted. Luna poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Ok you gotta cut me some slack. The most I cooked before I started living here was the rare TV dinners, occasional slop, and least we forget the VERY rare decent food I got when social services came to check on me." She replied muttering the last part. Magnus sighed.

"I know Luna…but you're an amazing cook now, so let's forget about what happened before ok?" He pleaded. Alec looked up at his boyfriend, the sadness evident there in his beautiful eyes.

"What happened before?" He asked softly, worried for both Magnus, and strangely enough, Luna as well. Magnus sighed and hugged his boyfriend.

"Luna was badly mistreated as a child. Mistreated being a rather generous term for what those monsters did to her. I don't want to go into it because typically when it's brought up she gets depressed and I'm furious." He replied. Alec's blue eyes widened.

"She went through that?" He asked in shock, and he also found himself infuriated by her mistreatment. Magnus nodded.

"Now you understand. But as said, let's drop it for now and see if we can help her in the kitchen." He replied before pulling Alec up off the couch, the two still holding their coffee mugs and walked into the kitchen to find Luna cutting up some veggies and magically stirring a broth on the stove. On a separate counter, she had some beef being tenderized by what looked like a spiky hammer. Magnus smiled.

"Do you need our help with anything Luna?" He asked. She turned her head.

"From you Magnus, no. From Alec, on the other hand…hmm…you're pretty handy with a knife right? If you don't mind, finish cutting up these veggies while I put the beef in the oven. The broth should be good too. I wish I had a slow cooker and more time because I know an AWESOME stew I can cook up. I love how my mind is a library…" She replied and grabbed Alec's hand. She put the knife in his hand and let him cut the veggies up while she worked with the meat. Soon the meal was in the oven and Luna began to work on a dessert.

"Alec could you please cut up some strawberries for me?" She asked. Alec nodded.

"Sure." He replied.

"Can I help with anything Luna?" Magnus asked. An irritated look came upon Luna's face.

"You know what Alec, you'd be an even bigger help if you kept Magnus out of the kitchen for me." She told him. Alec looked at her in confusion.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked. She winked at him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just keep him occupied until dinner's ready." She replied and gently pushed him towards Magnus. Alec blushed and nearly lost his balance but easily caught himself. The two disappeared into the living-room.

"IF YOU TWO WANNA MAKE OUT TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" Luna yelled. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Luna. She just wishes she could have a sexy shadowhunter all to herself…" He teased before kissing Alec's cheek. The blue-eyed boy blushed brightly and Magnus grinned.

"Come here… I've missed you far too much…" He whispered while pulling Alec closer to him. The blue-eyed nephilim rested his head on his chest and relaxed in the warlock's arms. Magnus leaned back until the pair was lying on the couch, his angel on top of him listening to his heart. He soon started stroking his ink black hair, which felt soft to the touch. He pushed the dark strands away from his beautiful blue eyes, which were staring into his own cat-like ones with a sense of longing and a trace of desire. The shadowhunter softly pressed his lips against his boyfriend's, moving slowly and just enjoying the lovely taste of the other man's lips against his. Magnus kissed him back, his fingers weaving themselves in the boy's soft ink-like locks, his lips slowly parting to allow the younger man's tongue to play with his own. A soft, almost inaudible moan came from Alec's pale lips and Magnus pulled him closer, kissing him harder and slipping his hands underneath his fraying sweatshirt to gently rack his nails up his back. Alec let out another breathy moan and began kissing and nipping at the warlock's neck. Magnus shivered slightly as the blue-eyed nephilim bit at a particularly sensitive part on his neck.

"Alexander…" He breathed and pulled Alec off only to kiss him, their tongues colliding between them.

"Didn't I say to keep the heavy making out to the bedroom? Jeez dad don't you ever listen?" Luna stated as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen with her arms crossed across her chest. Magnus glared at her as Alec blushed heavily and pushed himself upright.

"Way to kill the mood Luna…" Magnus stated while still giving his daughter the evil-eye. She giggled.

"Oh believe me, I would've preferred to leave you to nearly going at it on your own couch, but I'm sure you'd like to eat." She replied. At that, both of their stomachs growled in response. She smirked as the boys got up off the couch and made their way to the kitchen, where a delicious meal of beef, potatoes and veggies and she had a wide variety of fruits with chocolate dipping sauce for dessert. The three sat down and dug in, enjoying the excellent cooking of Luna Bane. After dinner, all three of them were full.

"My daughter, your skills never cease to amaze me. Excellent." Magnus praised.

"I agree, that was amazing Luna. Where did you learn to cook?" Alec asked. Luna blushed but smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Most of the things I learned were through experimenting with different things and essentially memorizing different cookbook recipes and following them." She explained. Alec smiled. Luna smiled at him before remembering something from before.

"You implied that your sister isn't a good cook, right?" She asked. Alec nodded.

"If she wants, I wouldn't mind showing her a thing or two. Cooking isn't hard, it's just knowing what goes together." She explained and shrugged. Alec sent her a look.

"That's the thing; she DOESN'T know what goes together. Sometimes I think she's making a poison for demons when she cooks…" He retorted. Both Luna and Magnus laughed.

"I'm not kidding either…either its demon poison or she's trying to poison us…" He added. Luna was struggling to hold her giggles in and had to breathe for a minute before replying.

"Oh god that's bad…ok maybe I won't try to help if it's that bad…but in either case I need to go to bed. I sadly have to work tomorrow. While working at the library is amazing, I hate having to go in early. There's this new person there that's so bad with the organizing that I HAVE to go in to make sure it's right…I'm basically doing two jobs there…" She explained while waving her hand to make her dishes go into the dishwasher. Magnus smiled.

"It's only because you're extremely picky about how things go Luna." He replied. Luna sent him a glare.

"Yet I use the exact same organization system in the spellbook library. It's how even you in your seriously drunken state or nearly dying state has found every book in there. So suck it." She replied.

"What? When…?" Alec asked alarmed. Luna sighed.

"This dumbass nearly got himself killed last year because he decided to go to a party that got violent rather quickly in Boston. Freaking idiot nearly bled to death and I hadn't gotten home yet. He barely got the bleeding to stop by the time I got there. Scared the hell outta me too, jeez…" She explained. Magnus sighed as Alec held his hand.

"I'm glad you're alright." Alec whispered.

"He's lucky I didn't call any of his warlock friends. But anyway, good night you two. Keep the noise to a minimal and dad if you get a client from a vampire or something, wake me up to let me know you're heading out. You know it freaks me out when you disappear in the night." She stated. Magnus just smiled and hugged his daughter.

"You worry too much Luna. But I will." He replied. Luna hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Love you dad. Be sure to keep the noise down ok?" She told him while sending him a wink.

"You do realize that I'll have to be rather vocal if we do go that far since you told me not to. But I love you too." Magnus teased as Alec blushed. Luna sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Night Alec." She replied.

"Goodnight Luna." He replied as she walked into her bedroom. She walked over to her library and pulled a book from the shelf, shocked when she found beautiful looping handwriting instead of the old diagrams of a spellbook. She grinned.

_This outta be one interesting story…_ She thought as she curled up under the covers, her mind relaxing as she took note of the date.

_October, 1878…_

* * *

So has my character caught your interest? If you want to ask her something, feel free to ask her here = www. highwarlocksdaughterlunalynbane .tumblr .com (remove spaces)


	4. Three

Set following the events of _The Course of True Love (And First Dates)_ and goes through the series. Luna Lyn Bane, Magnus's apprentice and kind of adopted daughter, meets Alec Lightwood and the rest of the Nephilim in the NY Institute. She entangles herself into their lives and struggles in a far-fetched hope that they may have known her mother, but when you're the apprentice/adoptive daughter of Magnus Bane, you're bound to stir up some trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI damnit! If I did, the page best left un-numbered of CoLS wouldn't exist and they'd be married by now… But I own Luna Lyn Bane, and any other minor OCs that pop in randomly (that are probably made up as I go. Sorry if they suck.)

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM AND CONSIDERED SUICIDE.** And add in some major Malec, Sizzy and Clace (though main will probably be Malec), though it will be unsure if there are any lemons for any couple.

AN: Luna has figured out Magnus's real age (She's still guessing the exact age) of 600 years (give or take), but my math could be all wrong. Please go with it?

* * *

_Three: Strange Comfort_

The next night, Alec quietly slipped out of the Institute after everyone had gone to sleep. Nobody knew where he was going except maybe Isabelle and he knew that she wouldn't say a word. He walked quickly through the streets of Brooklyn and made it to his destination and hit the buzzer.

"_WHOEVER DISTURBS THE HIGH WARLOCK AT THIS HOUR HAD BETTER HAVE A-_" The voice boomed but Alec cut him off.

"Magnus it's me." He stated simply. The buzzer sounded and Alec quickly made it up the rickety steps before catching sight of Magnus Bane standing in the doorway. He looked rather attractive in the soft pajama bottoms with tigers and flamingos, his bare chest lean yet toned. Magnus caught his stare and grinned.

"Hello darling. Like what you see?" He greeted while dropping a wink at him. Alec blushed and nodded once, his eyes trying to stay on the warlock's face that was completely barren of makeup and glitter, but kept moving to the unblemished skin of his chest and locking on his stomach, more specifically where a bellybutton should be. Magnus just smiled and pulled the boy in to the apartment before pulling him to the couch.

"I'm sorry for waking you up…I just-" Alec started but Magnus silenced him with a soft kiss.

"You don't need to be sorry. Seeing your gorgeous face is all the reason to wake up." He told him. Alec's blush deepened. The warlock smiled and brushed some of the boy's soft black hair away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"God you're so gorgeous…" He whispered as he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to the angel's lips. Alec relaxed into the kiss and reached out to cup the warlock's face in his hands. Magnus opened his mouth and gently pressed his tongue to Alec's lips, asking for entry, to which Alec granted, and the boy felt sparks in this passionate but still so gentle kiss. Magnus smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around his waist as one of Alec's hands slipped down his neck to his chest and around his waist. To his surprise, without breaking the kiss, Alec leaned back on the couch and pulled Magnus on top of him and deepened their kiss, their tongues pressing together in a dance. Magnus moaned softly and slid his hands under his holey gray sweater as his lips moved slowly from the boy's lips down his neck. Alec let out a breathy moan and ran his hands over the warlock's back, pulling him closer so their clothed lower halves met, and both of them moaned softly.

"Alexander…" Magnus whispered but Alec just gently tugged on his soft ebony locks and pulled him back up to kiss him, his hands wandering lower down his back, unsure but curious as Magnus's hands drifted lower to rest on the angel's hips. Magnus pulled away just a fraction to look into Alec's blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" He breathed. Alec stared back at him, suddenly unsure of what he wanted, to which Magnus brushed his hair away from his face with a smile.

"It's alright if you're not ready darling. I can wait." He told him. Alec blushed, feeling guilty, to which Magnus responded with a soft kiss.

"Haven't I said it before? You don't need to be sorry. Not for anything, alright angel?" He whispered against his lips. Alec nodded and kissed him softly, and Magnus caught the gratitude in the kiss, and he felt his heart ache for Alec. He didn't honestly think he'd make him do something he wasn't ready for, did he? His hand came out from under the sweater and cupped his face, the kiss becoming much gentler. He pulled away for just a second to stare into his eyes. His angel couldn't look more beautiful than he did now. Ink black hair a complete mess against the arm of the couch, blue eyes staring up at him with longing and desire, but fear as well. Magnus gently brushed his thumb against Alec's blush-stained cheekbone in a loving manner, and Alec smiled up at him. Just a simple turn of the lips, and Magnus leaned in again…

As a loud scream echoed through the apartment and pulled Magnus from his trance. He leapt up and off of Alec and sprinted to one of the bedrooms. Alec jumped at the scream and felt for a knife he kept tucked away in his pants before following Magnus. He prayed that a demon hadn't gotten in and attacked, but another part of him prayed that nobody else was here, or at least that was one of Magnus's clients. He slowly made his way to the door that he went through. He expected a demon or something grotesque.

He didn't expect to walk into a bedroom and find Magnus with his arms around a sobbing girl that looked so tiny in his arms.

"Luna shh…it was just a dream…you're safe sweetheart…shh…you're ok…nothing's gonna happen…angel shhh…you're safe…" He soothed, though the girl still continued to sob.

"Daddy…wasn't just a dream…you…threw me back there…daddy…" She sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. Alec's eyes widened as he heard what she called Magnus, then mentally kicking himself for forgetting about Luna. He felt a little awkward here, but couldn't bring himself to move. He watched as Magnus continue to soothe her. After a few moments, Luna looked up and saw Alec's worried look before she pulled away to rub her eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy…I didn't mean to bug you…please don't hurt me…" She whimpered, and Alec's heart broke at the sheer broken whimper she gave them. He had only just met her, but she seemed just as confident and strong as her dad. Magnus held her tighter.

"Shh…there's no reason to be sorry honey…my daughter shh…it's okay…we won't hurt you…shh…" He whispered as he stroked her hair, his other hand motioning for Alec to come closer. The blue-eyed nephilim bit his lip, he wasn't sure what comfort he could bring to her.

"I should probably go…" He mumbled. Magnus frowned as Luna looked up again and saw Alec standing awkwardly in the doorway. She gently pushed away from her father and got up to put her arms around him, burying her tear-stained face in his chest.

"Please stay…please for the love of god stay and keep the monsters away…" She whimpered as fresh tears fell from her stormy cat eyes. To Alec's surprise, she pulled him to the bed and closer to Magnus, who had a similar look of surprise on his face. She crawled back on the bed and patted the space next to her as Magnus put his arms back around his daughter. Alec sat down and began to rub gentle circles on the girl's upper back.

"Do you want to talk about it Luna?" He asked. She shook her head against her father's chest. Magnus just kissed the top of her head.

"When you want to talk about it you can, but we're not going anywhere ok honey?" He whispered as he stroked her hair, which fell like a reddish brown waterfall down her back. Her shoulders shook as fresh tears fell down her pale cheeks as she took a deep breath.

"I…these past 4 years were a dream…I woke up under the stairwell…and you threw me back to them…those monsters…they beat me a-and touched me and no matter h-how much I begged and pleaded they wouldn't stop…I died there daddy…and my ghost saw that you didn't care…daddy please don't take me back there…" She sobbed as Magnus held her tighter and even Alec put his arms around her.

"Never Luna…you're always going to be here…you're never going back there honey…" He soothed before cupping her face in his hands.

"Listen to me…as long as I'm alive you're NOT going back there. I swear you'll never go back. They're never going to hurt you again ok?" He told her. She nodded as he pulled her close again.

"I love you my daughter…you're safe…nothing's going to happen to you honey…" He whispered. Alec frowned and continued to rub her back as he pulled one of her hands in his and rubbed the top of it in a soothing manner. She squeezed his hand back tightly, not wanting him to let go. The trio just sat there until the sobs became whimpers, whimpers into soft breathing as she slowly went back to sleep in their arms. Magnus pulled the blankets over them and pulled his daughter close, Alec laying down on top of the covers but still close, never letting go of her hand. He then looked over at Magnus.

"What happened exactly?" He asked. Magnus sighed.

"I hate talking about it, but you do need to know. You see, before she became my apprentice, she lived on the streets, and before then, she lived with these horrible people. They…" He shook his head and Alec realized that he was trying to control his anger. "They abused her. In every way. They took knives to her multiple times, and at 13 they began _that_ sort of abuse. I'm a little surprised that she even survived, but she told me that there was something that kept her going. But when she was 14, she realized what exactly she was. She had her mark for a long time, but her powers exploded. She blew the apartment she was living in up, and she still doesn't know if those monsters survived." He explained while struggling to keep his voice even. Alec didn't blame him though. He himself was starting to struggle with his anger. He couldn't believe it. Sure Jace had Valentine for a father, but at least Valentine never… Alec shook his head. He didn't want to think about what Valentine may have done to his _parabatai_ before he came to the Institute.

"Alexander sweetheart are you ok?" Magnus's sweet voice questioned. Alec looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Just pissed. I don't understand how anyone could do that to her…or to anyone for that matter…" He replied as he took a look at Luna's sleeping form laying peacefully against his boyfriend's bare chest as he magicked up a damp washcloth and gently wiped away the tear tracks on her face. Magnus gave him a sad smile.

"Some people are psychos that only give a damn about themselves and their own twisted desires." He replied bitterly. Alec felt his heart ache then, remembering what Magnus had told the group about his own parents. He slowly let go of Luna's hand to hold Magnus's.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered. Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand back. The pair then felt a much smaller hand squeeze between theirs and realized that she was dreaming again.

"It's ok Luna…we're right here…" Magnus whispered as he kissed her forehead. Alec smiled and got comfortable, because he had a feeling he wasn't leaving tonight. He was fairly certain that Izzy would cover for him if need be. The pair fell asleep after a while, with the young girl snuggled between them and all three of their hands clasped together…

* * *

Ok that was really hard to write, mostly because I can't even begin to fathom what my character had to go through. I feel bad because I feel like I'm not getting the emotions of what someone would've felt when they went through that and I'm really kicking myself. The most I've dealt with is emotional abuse, but I have a very dark active imagination. It's disturbing…

Anyway, despite the sadness, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


End file.
